


Foreign

by Mariuelle



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mental Coercion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик искренне считает, что знает Чарльза. Но однажды Чарльз перестаёт быть узнаваемым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign

Эрик искренне считает, что знает Чарльза. Точно представляет, как действуют рычажки в идеальном - идеально добром, идеально светлом - сознании до ужаса благородного и аристократичного Ксавье. Чарльз порой открывает перед ним дверь в комнаты памяти, подкидывает образы из детства: себя, ласкового вихрастого мальчишку с чудесными игривыми веснушками, домашнюю и умиротворённую Рейвен в пушистом белом халате, их совместные школьные проделки, тёплые семейные вечера двух беззаветно любящих друг друга людей... 

Если бы Эрик не подозревал упрямо, что таким образом друг пытается внушить ему своё представление о так называемом "мирном существовании", то возможно и сам потянулся бы навстречу распахнутому доверительно разуму Ксавье...  
Но каждый раз, выражая молчаливый отказ в подчинении идеалам Чарльза, губами Эрика презрительно улыбался Шоу.

"Никому нельзя доверять, мой мальчик".

Чарльз не знаком с Шоу. Иногда Эрику кажется, что именно этот факт делает его друга таким доверчивым ко всему живому и мыслящему. Доверчивым до бессмысленности.

Чарльз целиком состоит из хороших качеств, которые люди во все времена с томным придыханием называют идеальными... Из бесполезных и глупых качеств, по мнению Эрика. В неосознанной попытке защитить этого уязвимого для всех встречных ветров человека Леншерр - во время очередного до странности уютного вечера, проведённого за шахматной доской, - нехотя открывает свой разум навстречу сознанию Чарльза, тут же с наивной и горячей готовностью распахнувшемуся, укутавшему светлыми мыслями, как мягким облаком. Да, наверное, не так уж плохо будет, если они лучше изучат друг друга.

Эрику всегда - всю его сознательную и довольно отвратительную, на его же собственный непредвзятый взгляд, жизнь - не хватало чьего-то надёжного, ободряющего присутствия рядом. Недоставало того странного чувства, которое обласканные жизнью со всех боков люди слащаво называют дружбой. Эрик упрямо не жаловался на собственное одиночество. Может быть, потому что некому было душу излить. Не перед Шоу же каяться в крамольных мыслях. Ещё чего не хватало. И не перед рассеянно-нервозным алым Азазелем распинаться...  
Чарльз Ксавье без раздумий прыгнул за Эриком в ледяную воду. Чарльз Ксавье, подняв тучу синих кристальных брызг, приземлился в самом центре маленького, скукожившегося в попытке защититься до невероятно крошечных размеров мира Эрика.  
...Неужели этого ему не хватало все эти чёртовы годы боли и отчаяния? Ну какой идиот согласится добровольно променять вольную жизнь на пыльную комнату в старом унылом особняке? Постоянное и бесцеремонное вмешательство в мысли, настойчивое копошение чужого разума в голове и жаркое оспаривание всех гениальных, казалось бы, идей прилагаются. Эрик, неловко споткнувшись, запутавшись в собственных длинных ногах, перешагнул порог Вестчестера и увяз навсегда. Увяз в лёгкой и прозрачной паутинной пыли, весело искрящейся под брызгами солнечного света, увяз в незнакомом ему доселе чувстве командного духа, подогревающем со всех сторон, словно жаром из неугасающего костра.   
Безнадёжно - без права выбраться и сбежать - утонул в яркой лазури светлых глаз Чарльза.  
И - Шоу, разумеется, пришёл бы в неописуемый ужас - похоже, во все эти тёмные годы, на всех скользких дорогах, во всех грязных, пропахших голодными мышами гостиницах Эрику не хватало именно Чарльза...

***  
Эрик действительно считает, что знает Чарльза.   
Но когда одним свежим утром Чарльз, причёсанный - так раздражающе аккуратно, волнисто и бархатно - на ровный квадратный метр расцвечивающий пространство вокруг себя спокойной мягкостью утренней улыбки, спускается к завтраку, Эрик не сразу, не с первого коротко брошенного исподлобья взгляда определяет подмену. 

\- Доброе утро, Чарльз, - Рейвен словно светится изнутри в присутствии названного брата. Но не солнечно и ярко - что, по мнению Эрика, было бы раздражающе - а гораздо нежнее, как бледно-лазоревое рассветное небо.

\- Доброе утро, - Чарльз такой же, как и всегда, такой, каким и должен быть утренний профессор Ксавье. Привычным, трогательно-домашним жестом тянется за своей рыжей кружкой - прошлую, синюю, как Рейвен, Эрик разбил ненароком. - Эрик.

Леншерр поднимает глаза от свежей, хрустящей газеты, вопросительно смотрит на Чарльза, всё ещё стоящего к нему спиной, - получается куда-то между лопаток:  
\- Утра, Чарльз.

Чарльз светло улыбается поверх плеча - Эрику с его места видно лишь приподнятый уголок ярких губ - и говорит легко, почти нараспев:  
\- Как спалось, мой друг?

...И Эрик замирает.   
Он действительно хорошо знает Чарльза. И привычный ему Ксавье никогда - совершенно никогда - не позволил бы себе задать другу этот вопрос.

"Как спалось?"  
Чарльз знает, что Эрик мечется по ночам - какой бы удобной и мягкой не была отведённая ему кровать - что судорожно комкает одеревеневшими, застывшими пальцами отяжелевшие от пота простыни.

"Как спится, дорогой Эрик?"  
Себастьян Шоу, неизменно появляется в его мутных снах и неизменно задаёт тот же самый вопрос.  
А потом снова - ein, zwei, drei - свист летящей мимо уха пули. И крик. И Шоу скалит белоснежные зубы в добрейшей акульей улыбке.  
"С добрым утром, мой дорогой мальчик!"

Чарльз прекрасно знает, как спится Эрику каждую ночь. Знает, потому что - неизменно разбуженный яростным, до краёв полным боли всплеском ментальной энергии - не тратя ни мгновения, не спрашивая разрешения друга, ныряет в тёмное вязкое болото его снов, нашаривает ледяную ладонь, крепко сжимает. Проходит через весь ад вместе с ним. Закрывает горячими ладонями глаза Эрика - чтобы страшные, кровавые образы из прошлого пролетали мимо его взора, не задевая, не царапая глазную роговицу. Окружает их обоих глухой ватной завесой - благо, во снах позволено всё - чтобы громыхающее ein, zwei, drei, окутанное серым пороховым дымом, не рвало тонкие барабанные перепонки.

Чарльз никогда не спрашивает, как спалось Эрику, потому что всегда - каждую ночь, до самого тёмного предрассветного мгновения - делит с ним сны.

\- Ты не Чарльз.

...если он ошибается - а он надеется на вероятность этой ошибки всем сердцем - то ещё не поздно всё списать на неудачную утреннюю шутку...

\- Прости? - Чарльз, занявший место напротив, на другом конце стола, наконец рассеянно поднимает глаза, и холодильник за спиной Эрика нервно вздрагивает, задетый случайными брызгами от всплеска магнетической энергии. - ...Рейвен, милая, тосты, которые ты собираешься мне предложить, немного подгорели.

...Эрик не ошибается. Потому что знает этот взгляд, застывший, равнодушный, с колкими черепками белёсого льда в глубине зрачков. Знает и узнаёт теперь - возвращая болезненными толчками из закромов памяти - узнаёт, как старого врага. Акула видит своего клыкастого собрата издалека. Так смотрел Шоу, не имеющий сердца, так равнодушно он разглядывал жертв очередного своего эксперимента. Так смотреть он пытался научить - или заставить, невелика разница, - Эрика.   
Так смотрит теперь Чарльз.  
А у Чарльза - мягкого, ласкового, безрассудно тянущегося помогать всем обездоленным, бесконечно живого и яркого - просто не может быть таких пустых и безжалостных глаз.

\- Ты не Чарльз, - упрямо выплёвывает Эрик, и Ксавье - или то, что притворяется им, - тревожно приподняв брови, оглядывается через плечо, на загудевший натужно металлический кран.

\- Ты, вероятно, всё ещё не до конца проснулся, друг мой, - Чарльз смеётся. Смеётся расслабленно, идеально имитируя яркую, мягкую звонкость Ксавье. Не отличишь. Рейвен, прильнувшая к плечу брата, оттеняет его веселье коротким смешком. Она хотя бы настоящая: глаза искрятся весело и открыто. - Что за странные идеи посещают твою голову, Эрик?

Друг мой. Этот Чарльз играет свою роль великолепно. Браво.   
Эрик не верит ни единому слову Ксавье. Шоу тоже умел быть мягким, порой старательно - для какой-то бессмысленной тренировки - примеряя на себя образ домашнего рассеянного семьянина, для которого важны только толпы краснощёких сытых родственников, процветание Родины и традиция ходить в булочную по воскресеньям.

Чарльз смотрит на Эрика через стол, и на круглом лице его словно талантливым художником нарисована тревожная забота о душевном состоянии Эрика. Тот - как никак - обладает хрупким внутренним миром, истерзанным в детстве беспринципными нацистскими методами. А льдинки в ярких глазах Чарльза - чужеродные, острые - смыкаются плотным кругом, образуя ледяную стену равнодушия, обволакивающую зрачок.

\- Ещё кофе, Эрик? - Рейвен. Умная девочка. Она - обладая невероятным, почти звериным чутьём - ощущает беспокойство, мутным туманом колыхающееся над столом, и робко пытается разрядить обстановку с помощью упоминания каких-то ничего не значащих бытовых мелочей. Все усилия девушки оказываются напрасными, когда металлическая кофеварка позади неё взрывается на на сотни крошечных, тревожно сверкающих в утреннем свете песчинок.   
Эрик взвинчен и бесконечно зол. На Шоу, выдрессировавшего своего маленького пленника распознавать самую скрытую фальшь с первого взгляда. На Чарльза, исчезнувшего неизвестно куда в самый неподходящий момент, когда решающая битва не за горами. На того, кто осмелился занять место Ксавье, улыбаться его губами, укорять его голосом, портить его яркие глаза ледяным оттенком равнодушной жестокости. На Рейвен, не отличившую своего названного брата от того, кто сидит сейчас на месте Чарльза, натянув его оболочку на ядовитые шипы и колючий гребень и застегнувшись на все пуговицы. 

И всё же Эрик достаточно себя контролирует, чтобы не позволить осколкам кофеварки задеть испуганно пригнувшуюся Рейвен. Она перевоплощается резким болезненным толчком от неожиданности, прикрывает растрёпанную рыжую голову ярко-синими острыми локтями, и Леншерр почти физически ощущает всплеск её обиды и страха.   
За спиной Рейвен медленно подгорают очередные тосты.

...- Эрик, - снова Чарльз, снова он рядом. Это его ладонь сжимает в успокаивающем жесте плечо товарища. И никаких выпущенных когтей, только надёжное тепло дружеской руки, но Эрик всё равно сжимается настороженной пружиной, готовясь воинственно распрямиться в любой момент. - Что с тобой происходит, мой друг? Я могу тебе помочь?

Нет, он не поможет, он способен только старательно делать встревоженное лицо. От Чарльза, испаряясь с его свитера, кожи, волос, исходит морозный запах ледяного безразличия. И брови лишь в напускном сочувствии изогнуты над пустыми глазами.

"Сначала себе помоги, Чарльз. Найди себя, где бы ты ни был, чёртов экспериментатор, и верни на привычное место".

***  
Эрик избегает Чарльза до конца дня. Это и жалкий способ убедить самого себя во внезапном помутнении рассудка - что ещё за параноидальные детские выдумки? - и маленькая месть Шоу, учившему преследовать потенциального врага до победного конца.

\- Чарльз не враг, - как мантру повторяет Эрик, сжимая виски руками, словно пытаясь раздавить между напряжёнными ладонями судорожно брыкающийся в голове иррациональный страх. - Чарльз не враг. Не враг.

Чарльз не враг. Но то, что сидело этим утром напротив Эрика в столовой, не было Чарльзом.

Невозможность, нелепость ситуации разъярёнными пираньями вгрызаются в голову Эрика с двух сторон. И что-то гадкое и упрямое не даёт надеяться на то, что Чарльз - лишь огромные безвкусные часы в холле пробьют полночь - сменит новую - почти безликую - оболочку на привычную и знакомую.

Ксавье приходит к нему сам, в конце дня, когда Леншерр, нервно дёргающийся от каждой прикасающейся к нему липкой вечерней тени, поспешно подкладывает поленья в тихо пережёвывающий сухие щепки камин. Эрик вслушивается в каждый шаг Чарльза, но глаза поднимать не спешит, баюкая хрупкую, чудом держащуюся в душе надежду на то, что привидевшаяся ему утром чужеродная ледяная плёнка в глазах друга - лишь порождение уставшего разума.

Чарльз садится непривычно далеко. В самом тёмном углу. Далеко от друга и от камина, и сердце Эрика пропускает удар. Тот Чарльз, к которому он привык, обожает огонь. Огонь - это свет, это жизнь. Чарльз видит огонь во всём: пылающий очаг своеволия в душе взбалмошной Рейвен; пламенную непокорность и горячую ярость в сердце Эрика; свечи надежды, освещающие ясные лица молодых мутантов: Алекса, Шона, Хэнка...   
А от почти осязаемого напряжения того Чарльза, который устроился сейчас в глубоком кресле в отдалении от каминной решётки, подрагивающей в жаре жадно лижущих её языков пламени, у Эрика ползут по спине отвратительно колючие и мелкие мурашки.

На этот раз Чарльз решает не тратить времени на разговоры, и едва Эрик отводит взгляд от таинственной пляски огненных эльфов в камине, Ксавье влетает в его голову, ныряет с разбегу. Без предупреждения.

...и это больно. Очень. Чудовищно. Даже беспринципная ледяная Эмма Фрост, кажется, действовала деликатней...

Настоящий Чарльз никогда не вторгался в его разум столь резко и жёстко, будто лезвие топора, вонзающееся в ствол дерева. Глубоко. По самую рукоять. Присутствие Чарльза в своей голове Эрик, как правило, замечал не сразу - столь деликатен и осторожен тот был - а заметив, не испытывал немедленного желания вытолкнуть непрошенного гостя за ментальные двери. Наверное, это и зовётся доверием...

Этот же Чарльз деловито и грубо рассекает его сознание на две неровные половинки, словно остро заточенный нож, врезающийся в масло.

...Эрик едва помнит, как дышать... Каждый вздох вспухает у него в горле хрупким пузырём и с натужным свистом лопается, прилипая к гортани и нёбу.

Чарльз бесцеремонно раскапывает воспоминания Эрика, вырывает с корнем - будто нарочно - самые страшные и болезненные и - как умирающие растения - оставляет их биться на обочинах памяти в неловких судорогах.

Белые кривые зубы, разрывающие изнутри ехидные ухмылки немецких солдат, впиваются в разум Эрика, раздирают на части, как голодные хищные псы, грызущие свежее мясо.  
Белый, как бумага, улыбающийся мёртвыми синими губами Шоу выплывает из страшных снов вверх ногами, размахивает тонкими, как нелепые макаронины, руками, цепляется острыми холёными ногтями за неровные края разорванного вторжением Чарльза сознания Эрика, оставляет глубокие розовые борозды, тут же наливающиеся густой кровью.  
Ein, zwei, drei. Ein, zwei, drei!  
Пиф-паф.

Металл, металл... Эрик чувствует его солёный, едкий вкус на языке, ощущает, как расплавленное горячее железо заполняет прорехи в его разуме делая голову страшно тяжёлой. Металлический колокол раскачивается у Эрика в голове, безжалостно бьёт по стенкам черепа изнутри. 

\- Чарльз, Чарльз...прекрати!..

Колокол замедляется, звонкий язычок насмешливо дрожит под металлической плотью. К Эрику наконец возвращаются ощущения. В нос ему утыкается пыльный жёсткий ворс ковра в гостиной Чарльза. Он пачкает щёки влажной горечью, и Эрик с отстранённым отвращением понимает, что это его собственная вязкая слюна, смешанная с липкими солёными слезами.

\- Прекрати...прек... - бормочет Эрик, беспорядочно и растерянно тычась носом и подбородком в ковёр, как слепой щенок. Чёртова беспомощность! Даже проклятый Шоу не заставлял его быть настолько жалким... 

В левую ладонь, лихорадочно пытающуюся поймать ускользающие воздушные потоки, неожиданно врезается горячий металл, покрытый острыми объёмными узорами. Каминная решётка... Чарльз всё ещё копошится в голове Эрика, но вяло и неторопливо, поэтому тот находит в себе силы подтянуться и сесть. Расшалившийся огонь, осмелев, касается влажным горячим языком судорожно сжавшихся на прутьях решётки пальцев Эрика и вспыхивает довольно, отразившись ярчайшими искрами в распахнутых глазах. Сотканные из пламени мотыльки, обгоняя друг друга, стремительно влетают в открытый кровоточащий разум Эрика и осыпают пробудившихся, выбравшихся из мыслей и воспоминаний чудовищ снопом оранжевых блёсток. На миг из мрачной тьмы выплывает лицо Чарльза с изумлённо раскрытыми глазами. Огненные искры летят ему в лицо, обжигают щёки, подпаливают ресницы, пухнут торопливо...

Резким толчком - с пугающим безмолвием - Чарльз выныривает из сознания Эрика.

 

...Эрик обнаруживает себя согнувшимся в неудобной позе, на коленях перед камином с ощущением чужого присутствия за своей спиной. Монстр сидит в кресле, держа спину ровно и смотрит на Эрика, не мигая. У него лицо Чарльза, его до боли яркие губы, мелкие рыжеватые веснушки на носу, его задумчивая морщинка между бровями. Но это не Чарльз. Не Чарльз. Настоящий Ксавье уже сидел бы рядом с другом, утопая коленями в щегольских брюках в пыльном ковре, нёс беспорядочную испуганную чепуху, звал Рейвен с какими-нибудь глупыми пижонскими нюхательными солями...

В камине сиротливо и тускло догорает последнее полено.

\- Эрик, - звучно говорит монстр, и голос его до безумия качественно перекрашен неизвестным маляром в оттенок отчаяния. - Я...я не знаю, как так вышло... Я запутался сам, увяз в твоей голове, и это было очень, очень опасно. Прости меня, Эрик...

Эрик не верит. Но сейчас - пока голова ещё кружится, словно колесо, раскачиваемое бегущими белками, - он может только болезненно скривиться. И это довольно жалко. 

Его Чарльз - Чарльз, знакомый и родной, - с его глупой тягой к состраданию и нежности ко всем живым существам никогда не причинил бы такой чудовищной боли чужому сознанию, будь то разум вероломной и бесконечно запутавшейся Ангел или даже гнилое вязкое болото тяжёлых мыслей Себастьяна Шоу. И конечно, он не сотворил бы подобное с разумом Эрика. Никогда.

"Ты не Чарльз, - яростно думает Эрик, зная, что умолкнувший монстр скрупулёзно считывает все его мысли. Создавать очертания фраз в голове больно, чудовищно больно, будто свежие раны щедро посыпают солью и растирают жёсткими шершавыми ладонями. - Ты не Чарльз. Ты враг".

***  
Эрик соглашается сыграть с Чарльзом партию в шахматы. Ксавье ласково упрашивает его, умильно склоняет тёмную пену волос к плечу и выглядит почти прежним.

Эрик привык презрительно отворачиваться от страха. Но от неподвижного взгляда этого нового Чарльза его неизменно бросает в мелкую противную дрожь.

В этот раз Чарльз играет чёрными. 

\- Мы на пороге войны, - говорит Эрик, когда чёрный ферзь, чьи матовые бока не отражают свет, сбивает с ног его слона. Облекать хаотичные осколки мыслей в гладкие фразы всё ещё больно. Голова безумно тяжёлая, словно безвольно распухший мозг заполняет черепную коробку целиком, безжалостно давя на стенки.

Он не может заставить себя называть это существо, притаившееся за шахматной доской, именем Чарльза.

\- ...Всё пропитано ожиданием войны. Стоит ступить на гравий у дома, как притаившиеся за углом орудия наставят на нас свои дула, - чёрный конь гулко падает на бок, в бессилии утыкаясь круглым носом в ровную клеточную сетку доски. Эрик умолкает на миг, глядя, как монстр холодно вертит выбывшую из игры фигурку в тонких пальцах. - ...Но всё же мы ещё не проиграли.

Разум Чарльза острой гранью - словно кончиком ножа - касается сознания Эрика, отдаваясь во лбу болезненной вспышкой. Леншерр знает, что монстр безошибочно находит неприкрытую угрозу в его мыслях, и выпрямляется на стуле. Он не привык таиться.

И когда Чарльз поднимает на него неподвижный тяжёлый взгляд, Эрик наконец преодолевает себя и перегибается через стол:  
\- Когда всё будет кончено...ты отдашь мне Шоу? Чтобы я наконец смог насладиться моментом, когда жизнь потухнет в нём...

Монстр улыбается, широко и так по-чарльзовски открыто. Той самой улыбкой, которая без права воскрешения сразила в своё время Рейвен, Мойру, детей... Эрик не даёт себя провести. Он не отрывает пристального взгляда от глаз Чарльза, мрачных и тёмных, как провалы пустых колодцев. И бесконечно чужих.

Они уже обсуждали с Чарльзом этот вопрос, не раз, не два... Эрик упорно желал собственноручно раздавить сердце Шоу в пальцах, уничтожить его одним ударом. Ксавье неизменно горячился, выпускал на волю всё своё чувство справедливости - очевидно, мутировавшее до полнейшего обострения - кричал что-то о справедливых руках правительства, о промывании мозгов. И каждый раз, к вящему неудовольствию Эрика, заканчивал разговор взвинчено-усталым обещанием "поговорить позже".

Леншерр ждёт вердикта Чарльза на этот раз, замерев напряжённой струной. Он ведь всё ещё может ошибаться насчёт монстра... Чёрт, кого он обманывает!

\- Конечно, - произносит Ксавье, и сердце Эрика пропускает удар. - Конечно, друг мой. Он твой.

...сколько он ждал двух этих заветных слов! А теперь - как избалованный, пресытившийся получением давно и тщетно жаждаемого ребёнок - выходит из себя, яростно желая затолкать неожиданный, пугающий подарок Чарльза обратно в его аристократические ладони! Потому что настоящий Ксавье никогда бы не позволил себе раздаривать души людей - пусть даже отвратительных, циничных, прогнивших насквозь...да и не людей почти. Никогда.

"Шоу твой, Эрик. Ведь об этом ты мечтал все эти чёртовы долгие годы?.. Проклятье!"

Он заполучит право вонзить когти в грудь Себастьяну и без разрешения его светлости Чарльза Ксавье.

\- Я уверен, что его убийство принесёт наконец в мою душу успокоение, мой друг, - говорит Эрик, улыбаясь. Наигранно скалясь.

И монстр добродушно кивает в ответ, пока его ферзь перекрывает белому королю пути к отступлению.

"Душа Шоу - если есть она у него, в его полом теле, - уже моя, Чарльз. Она принадлежит мне по древнейшему из прав - праву кровной мести. Но сначала мы найдём способ вернуть твою собственную душу в тело, отнятое у неё".

***  
Хэнк ожидаемо не верит Эрику. Хэнк с ожидаемым нетерпением переступает на своих нелепых длиннопалых ступнях. Хэнк смотрит поверх очков с ожидаемой едкой насмешкой.  
И всё, чёрт возьми, слишком ожидаемо.

\- То есть ты утверждаешь, что телом профессора завладел чужеродный организм, обладающий телепатическими способностями?..

Металлический штатив за спиной Хэнка с треском ломается пополам, и учёный недовольно закатывает глаза.

\- ...и подчинил волю профессора себе?..

\- Я устал повторять, - кротко говорит Эрик. - Я вообще устал. Мои мозги словно протёрли через мясорубку и, наспех скатав в комок, засунули обратно в черепушку. Тебе сложно просто поверить мне?

С Хэнком можно не церемониться. Хэнк вовсе не распахнувшая душу навстречу всему миру фиалка. Как Чарльз.

Хэнк подозрительно щурится в ответ. Ни для кого не секрет, что Эрика он на дух не переносит. Хоть и скрывает это, неумело и нервно.

\- Поверить можно. Но у меня недостаточно оснований, чтобы бросить всё и сломя голову бежать и связывать профессора, потому что какому-то человеку, страдающему параноидальными галлюцинациями, вдруг пришло в голову, что Чарльз Ксавье опасен для окружающего мира...

По ненавязчивому мнению Эрика, Хэнк заболтался. Леншерр кивает понимающе - два раза кивает, для пущего убеждения, - и сгребает Маккоя за шиворот лабораторного халата:  
\- Послушай. У меня было трудное детство и непростая юность. Я ментально не стабилен, у меня потрясающе расшатана психика, а в голове периодически начинает бренчать этот глупый марш "Edelweiss". Я всего лишь прошу тебя помочь Чарльзу.

Хэнк мрачно, без тени испуга, сжимает пальцы на запястье Эрика и смотрит тяжело, как запертый в клетке зверь - на своего мучителя.

\- Помочь Чарльзу? Он не крошечный ребёнок и не дряхлый безумный старик. Если бы он профессор нуждался во врачебном вмешательстве, он пришёл бы немедленно. 

\- К тебе? - хищно уточняет Эрик. - Не слишком ли ты самонадеян?

\- А ты видишь ещё одного биофизика и биохимика с докторской степенью и опытом работы в ЦРУ в радиусе...хотя бы километра? - Маккой негромко полыхает неприязнью в лицо Леншерру, однако, не обладая способностью долго копить в себе злость, потихоньку гасит гнев в светлых глазах. - Прекрати строить глупые догадки и успокойся, Эрик. Профессор заходил ко мне в лабораторию сегодня днём. Мы Церебро дорабатывали. 

\- И? - хмуро перебивает Эрик, выпуская ворот Хэнка из стальной хватки пальцев.

Хэнк в ответ спокойно пожимает плечами, с дотошной аккуратностью поправляет помятую рубашку, укоризненно цокает, показывая на ладони оторванную пуговицу:  
\- И...ничего. Я не заметил в его состоянии отклонений.

\- Можно подумать, ты постоянно присматриваешься к нему!

Маккой мгновенно вспыхивает, из благородно и мраморно бледного превращаясь в крапчатого:  
\- Можно и подумать! Повторюсь, если я не смогу вовремя помочь профессору, то кто сможет? Ты? О, сомневаюсь.

\- Как знать, - хмыкает Эрик, отворачиваясь, и возмущённого до крайности Хэнка за его плечом обрызгивает тонкими стальными щепками очередного штатива. - Может статься, что и я. Но - как ты уже заявил - волноваться не о чем.

***  
Спустя неделю Эрику начинает казаться, что он сходит с ума.   
Даже если плотно закрывать ночью голову подушкой, упрямо вжиматься лицом во влажную простыню, стискивая зубы, всё равно не помогает, всё равно чудятся в каждом чёрном углу светлые от скопившихся в них острых льдинок глаза Чарльза, иней равнодушия, намёрзший на тёмных ресницах.

И какого чёрта никто не верит Эрику?!  
Никто, совершенно никто, даже чуткая Рейвен не принимает во внимание опасения Леншерра.

"Это Чарльз, Эрик, наш Чарльз".  
"Прекрати нести чушь, это уже не смешно".  
"Ты переутомился, Эрик... Тебе стоит отдохнуть".

...Эрик, наверное, действительно сходит с ума...

Потому что Чарльз мил и приветлив со всеми, как и раньше, - как, впрочем, и полагается Чарльзу Ксавье, воспитанному мальчику, аристократу. Вскользь кокетничает с Мойрой, подбадривает своих неуверенных птенцов, старательно наращивающих взрослое оперение, по утрам с неизменной сонной мягкостью касается губами виска Рейвен. И только Эрик нервно дёргается каждый раз, заставая подобные моменты. Когда понимает, что под гордо распушёнными крыльями Чарльзовых деток поблёскивают невесть откуда взявшиеся стальные боевые когти, которые лже-Ксавье упрямо выдаёт за солнечные блики. Когда - проходя скорым шагом, ставшим уже привычным в последние тревожные дни, мимо комнаты Чарльза - видит мимоходом, что фотография Рейвен исчезла с рабочего стола друга. Когда Мойра - рассудительная Мойра, преданный агент ЦРУ, напичканный уставами до мозга костей, - сражённая обаянием нового Чарльза, робко поддерживает на общем собрании необходимость сообщества мутантов отстаивать своё право на существование...

Эрик глухо уверяет себя, что такая перспектива лишь на руку ему. Кто бы там ни был под шкурой Чарльза, он подарил ему Шоу. Подарил возможность защитить права мутантов любыми - совершенно любыми - средствами. Этот новый Чарльза наиболее близок к идеальному в представлении Эрика, он разделяет цели и мечты Леншерра, он готов идти рядом, бок о бок, каким тернистым не был бы путь...

Но это не его Чарльз.   
Кто-то опасный, беспринципный и холодный притаился под мягкой личиной Ксавье. И с каждым новым рассветом всё больше заостряются черты лица, всё крепчает мёртвая стужа в некогда ярких глазах.  
И необходимо что-то с этим делать.

Но Эрику не верит никто. Потому что проще довериться Чарльзу, привычному, мягкому и спокойному Чарльзу, чем вечному бродяге, колючему и молчаливому.

...И Эрик, наверное, всё же сходит с ума.

***  
Этот новый Ксавье боится огня.   
Бежит от горячих языков пламени, как кошка, которой когда-то подпалили хвост.  
И это странно, потому что Чарльз - безудержно и безрассудно смелый, ещё ребёнком протянувший руку помощи маленькой голодной девочке с ярко-синим цветом кожи, без раздумий нырнувший в ледяную воду на помощь совершенно незнакомому человеку, твёрдо смотревший в холодные и безжалостные глаза Эммы Фрост...Чарльз вообще-то ничего не боится. 

И уж точно Чарльза Ксавье никогда не пугал огонь.

Первой необоснованный страх профессора замечает Рейвен, когда обычно спокойный и уравновешенный брат очень грозно просит её "прекратить балаган и унести чёртовы свечи в тот сарай, откуда они взялись, потому что нормальные люди предпочитают вечером пользоваться электрическим светом".

Во второй раз эта странность обнаруживается, когда Чарльз наотрез отказывается тренировать Алекса. 

\- Ты справишься сам, парень, - убеждает профессор, ласково, ободряюще хлопая растерянного Саммерса по крепкому плечу. - У тебя уже всё получается в лучшем виде!

\- Профессор, - бормочет Алекс, опустив голову, завесившись выгоревшими волосами. Эрик, стоящий тут же, неподалёку, в очередной раз изумляется краем сознания, как эти "детки", со всей их горячностью, не использованной и не приручённой ещё силой, юношеской бравадой и отчаянным нравом, неизменно тушуются под острым взглядом светлых глаз Чарльза. - Профессор, я привык...к вашему присутствию...и я почти уверен, что-нибудь да пойдёт не так без вас.

\- Я тоже уверен, - негромко вставляет Хэнк, и Алекс хмуро дёргает плечом в его сторону.

\- Тебя не спрашивали, клоун, - и грубые слова звучат неожиданно тускло, потому что Чарльз уже развернулся по направлению к дому. - Профессор!

\- Всё пройдёт как надо, - Ксавье бегло и невнимательно улыбается через плечо. - Хэнк присмотрит, чтобы ты не натворил бед.

Алекс готов уже высказать вслух - громко и грозно - всё, что он думает о Маккое, но Эрик вовремя кладёт ладонь на его плечо:  
\- Я замещу профессора, не отчаивайся. 

Парнишка смотрит на Леншерра хмуро и сердито, и губы его совершенно по-детски обиженно дрожат:  
\- Мистер Эрик, он разочаровался во мне что ли? Что я не так-то делаю?..

Алекс многое делает не так, как нужно, и Эрик вскоре убеждается в этом, когда судорожно мечется по бункеру с огнетушителем, захлёбываясь едким дымом. Растерянный, перемазанный гарью Хэнк поспешно поднимает с земли испуганного Саммерса. Тот цепляется за руку Маккоя, словно утопающий за соломинку, прислоняется чёрным от копоти лбом к плечу товарища. У Алекса подкашиваются ноги, и он даже не пробует шутить.

Без Чарльза всё идёт наперекосяк.

Третий раз странная фобия Ксавье проявляется во время небольшого пикника, призванного разрядить напряжённую предвоенную обстановку. Хэнк обнаруживает её, Хэнк - раскрасневшийся и почти красивый, если верить тому, как светятся жаркой яркостью расплавленного золота обращённые на него глаза Рейвен. Доктор Маккой звонко и весело подзывает Чарльза к мангалу, и, когда тот подходит, улыбаясь широко и вопросительно, довольный Хэнк суёт в протянутую белую ладонь гладкую сталь шампура, подталкивает коллегу в спину к распахнутой, пышущей жаром пасти мангала. Чарльз отшатывается, едва тлеющие уголья выплёвывают в его сторону насмешливые звёздочки огненных искр, с неожиданной силой отталкивает руки Хэнка и спешно удаляется к сидящей на траве Мойре, жмурящейся на солнце, как сытая кошка.

\- Прости, Хэнк, я что-то сегодня не настроен на шашлыки, - извиняясь, почти раскаиваясь, кричит он из-за плеча Мактаггерт.

Хэнк пожимает плечами изумлённо, и разобраться с оставшимися шашлыками ему помогает Эрик. Если монстр, завладевший разумом Чарльза, панически боится пламени, то Леншерр, отделённый от пугающего существа уютным потрескиванием искрящихся угольков, чувствует себя почти защищённым. Впервые за целую неделю...

И совершенно не удивительно, что после злополучного пикника Хэнк вламывается в гостиную, где Эрик задумчиво ворошит угли в камине. Взъерошенный, растерявший привычную напускную строгость, старательно гасящий мрачный взгляд, загорающийся у него под ресницами каждый раз при виде Леншерра. В странных растянутых широченных носках с дурацкими ромбиками.

\- Возможно, - ещё с порога - очень и очень воинственно - заявляет Хэнк. - Возможно, ты был прав. В чём-то. Только возможно! Я не отрицаю и иной вариант...

\- Уйми истерику, - решительно обрубает скомканную речь учёного Эрик. - Давай обо всём по порядку. И так, чтобы доходчиво было, без особых заумствований.

Следующий час они проводят, уткнувшись в бумаги, притащенные Хэнком. Топор холодной войны зарыт на время. Маккой смешно переступает этими своими ромбиками, покачивается на носочках, совершенно противоестественно перебирает длинными пальцами ног пыльный ворс ковра, цепляется за свои записи, как утопающий за соломинку.

Из непривычно путаных объяснений обычно предпочитающего точные и строгие до невозможности, до раздражительного длинные формулировки Хэнка, Эрик понимает только то, что он, кажется, не сошёл с ума. И что Чарльз всё-таки в опасности.

\- Церебро, - говорит Хэнк, немного успокоившись. - Очень тонкий механизм. Необходимо обращаться с ним правильно. Чарльз только осваивает навык подобного применения своих способностей, поэтому использовать Церебро ему нужно дозировано, в строго рассчитанном временном отрезке.

\- Но Чарльз... - аккуратно подхватывает Эрик движение нечеловечески быстрой мысли Хэнка. 

\- Но Чарльз, - учёный соглашается недовольно. - Повёл себя как...как...

\- Идиот? Нет, стой, самонадеянный идиот? Он ведь превысил норму ежедневного использования Церебро, так?

\- Как ребёнок, - бурчит в ответ Хэнк, всем своим видом показывая, что честное имя профессора в обиду не даст. - Как ребёнок, чересчур заинтересовавшийся новой игрушкой. Активность его мозга превысила норму, и Церебро занёс профессора в неизвестные нам до сих пор пространства. И там ему что-то встретилось, что-то встало у него на пути...

Эрик чувствует, как леденеет спина. До этого момента, до того, как в высоком шёпоте Хэнка обрела имя новая угроза, они сталкивались лицом к лицу лишь с опасностями осязаемыми и вполне реальными. И кровожадный Шоу, и повисшая на горизонте с недавних пор чёрная туча, предвестница близости очередной мировой войны, - всё это - вне всякого сомнения - страшные, разрушительные силы. Но они всё же словно под копирку списаны со старых киноплёнок, с пыльных кадров прошлого. И был уже когда-то некий Шоу - идентичный нынешнему в идеях и помыслах - и заглядывал холодными рыбьими глазами в души предполагаемым жертвам. И войн не такое уж и большое число прошло по земле с момента зарождения мира. Всего одна, одна битва - бесконечная, бессмысленная, кровавая - истребляет людей испокон веку, носится кругами по планете, оставляя за собой горько-солёные алые следы, и лишь изредка замедляет шаг, впуская свежий мирный воздух сквозь прорехи в дымовой завесе.

Но то, что поработило разум Чарльза, подчинило себе его волю, оплело чёрными щупальцами сознание, не имеет лица, не поддаётся идентификации. Даже Хэнк - умница Хэнк - колеблется, не в силах дать точное имя тому злу, с которым они неожиданно - и так не вовремя! - столкнулись.

Если бы не Церебро - потрясающее изобретение, на сотни шагов опережающее медлительное время, - и не раздражающе мутировавшее до невероятных размеров любопытство Чарльза, безуспешно маскируемое им под научный интерес, они, быть может, никогда не встретили бы этого врага, невидимого, страшного и почти всесильного.

Рядом с Эриком Хэнк, опомнившись, разжимает судорожно стиснутые, побелевшие пальцы, и бумаги с расплывающимися каракулями записей разлетаются по комнате, подобно крупным осенним листьям с дерева-альбиноса.

\- Как ты понял, что у Чарльза в голове действительно сидит эта тварь? - отстранённо провожая взглядом мелко исписанный лист, пушащийся по краям бумажной бахромой, хрипло спрашивает Эрик. - Хей, Маккой, а может, мы ошибаемся всё-таки? Может, это у нас в черепушках гнёзда кто-то свил?

\- Не ошибаемся, - бормочет учёный. - Оставь свои метафоры до более светлых времён, Эрик. Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы броситься на попятную.

\- Как ты понял? - рыком вырывается из горла Эрика, и Хэнк умолкает, кидается к своим бумажкам. 

\- Я проверил показатели Церебро. В устройстве произошёл какой-то сбой около недели назад. Чарльз сказал мне тогда, что в тот день сила сразу нескольких обнаруженных им мутантов возросла, прямо у него на глазах, и это вывело машину из строя. Всё-таки Церебро ещё необходимо дорабатывать. Я не придал этому внимания тогда... 

\- Чарльз сказал!.. - громыхает Эрик, и металлические узорные решётки на окнах выгибаются ассиметричными дугами. - Чарльз сказал - и все спокойны... А потом выясняется, что это вовсе и не Чарльз сказал!

\- Эрик, утихомирь свои силы! - Хэнк, оказывается, умеет рычать не хуже Леншерра. Тот даже замолкает. От удивления. - Вот так... Я продолжаю. Сегодня вечером, после пикника я обнаружил, что кто-то перенастроил Церебро. Теперь его действие направлено не на поиск мутантов...

\- На что же тогда?.. - ему кажется, или в полутёмной гостиной и правда стало слишком тихо, неуютно и мрачно.

Хэнк нервно стаскивает очки с переносицы, дышит на стёкла, яростно трёт их пальцами:  
\- Я понятия не имею, Эрик! Цель задана слишком далёкая и расплывчатая...

\- ...Это ведь ясно, как день, так? Тварь собирается искать себе подобных. Я прав, приятель? 

Маккой смотрит на Эрика, словно потерявшийся, отставший от своего выводка щенок. Ещё одна хрупкая, хрустальная натура. От такого помощничка никакой пользы не дождёшься.

\- Ну же, - подбадривает учёного Леншерр. - Кто у нас биофизик-биохимик с какими-то там степенями и опытами?

\- К чёрту опыты, - Генри стряхивает с себя наконец ледяное бездвижие, рвётся к Эрику, хватает за локоть, вцепляется остро и хищно. - Ты прав, прав! И ты был прав, чёрт возьми, с самого начала! Почему ты не доказывал? Почему отмалчивался столько времени?! Может, мы уже потеряли Чарльза...

\- Вы не слушали меня, - стряхнуть Хэнка не выходит, и они так и остаются друг напротив друга, гневно шипя, искрясь нервно, как оголённые провода, готовые вспыхнуть в любое мгновение. - Ни один из вас! Вы почти заставили меня поверить, что я сошёл с ума! 

Хэнк наконец отцепляется - медленно, растерянно, словно на автопилоте, - машинально приглаживает измятый рукав рубашки Эрика. Смешные круглые очки неловко соскальзывают на кончик его носа, и он моргает, подслеповато и беззащитно.

Эрик хмыкает с напускным гневом. Он остыл уже от недавней вспышки, и теперь ощущает, как спина покрывается ледяной корочкой затаённого страха.

"Быть может, мы уже потеряли Чарльза..."  
Во внутреннем голосе почему-то проскальзывают лживо-сочувственные нотки Шоу, и Эрик, не сдержавшись, горячо ругается вслух. Легче, впрочем, не становится. Что ж. Ожидаемо.

\- Как ты предлагаешь помочь Чарльзу?

\- Я не говорил, что есть возможность ему помочь! - сердито взвивается Хэнк, и очки-кругляши вновь срываются с его переносицы, качнувшись, ударяют по горько искривившимся губам. - Мы не знаем силу этого существа, и оно - будучи искусным телепатом - несомненно полностью контролирует Чарльза, и...

\- Разве я спрашивал тебя о возможностях? - чеканит Эрик, словно из твёрдой сверкающей холодно стали буквы высекает. Он меняется в мгновение ока. Он почти пугающ сейчас, с серыми тенями бессонных ночей, залёгшими под глубоко впавшими глазами, со сведёнными к переносице острыми стрелками бровей, с тонкой линией крепко спаянных, почти не разжимающихся в разговоре губ. - Я спросил, что именно мы можем сделать, чтобы вытащить из Чарльза эту дрянь?

...Всё же Хэнк вынужден признать: этот странный человек с жестокими глазами придаёт ему храбрости.

***  
\- Это существо будет очень сложно остановить. Оно смогло подчинить себе Чарльза - одного из самых способных телепатов в мире, если верить данным, считанным с Церебро, - а это говорит о том, что сила нашего неизвестного врага очень высока. 

\- Ты не добавляешь оптимизма в ход нашей операции, Хэнк. Я бы с тобой в разведку не пошёл. Есть риск - не пройдя и половины пути - свято уверовать в бесполезность всех пунктов задуманного плана и общую бренность мира и добровольно броситься в пропасть.

\- ...Однако есть все основания полагать, что удерживать сознание Чарльза под контролем этому организму нелегко. Сомневаюсь, что профессор смирился со своей судьбой. Он борется, изнутри, я уверен. Нашему другу нужно только найти тот свет, который ведёт прочь из чёрного тоннеля...

\- Прошу тебя, не выражайся ты так пафосно!..

***  
\- И как мне...откопать Чарльза под слоем этой дряни в его голове?

\- Покажи ему ваши общие воспоминания, цели, мечты... Протяни руку и помоги ему выбраться к свету. Но не забывай, что тебе ещё придётся сражаться против второго телепата.

\- Что за тон? Ты будто со мной уже прощаешься! В очень напыщенной и вызывающей манере.

***  
\- Хэнк. Сделай мне инъекцию самого сильного обезболивающего, которое у тебя есть.

\- Против ментальной боли все лекарства бессильны, Эрик. От телепата не спасёшься таблетками...

\- Для чего-нибудь да пригодятся.

***  
В лабораторию Хэнка они пробираются окрестными путями, старательно избегая проходить мимо дверей, ведущих в столовую. Эрик ещё с лестницы слышит заливистый смех лже-Чарльза и крепче вцепляется в перила.

\- Как в дурацком второсортном ужастике, - лихорадочно шепчет он на ухо Хэнку, и тот кивает, тревожно сдвигая брови. 

В лаборатории - где яркий неоновый свет слегка рассеивает иррациональный страх, облепивший их фигуры в коридоре, - Эрик сосредоточенно, с видом человека, добровольно обрекшего себя на вечные муки, указывает на самый вместительный цилиндр шприца. На опытный взгляд Хэнка всё это выглядит чертовски неубедительно. В конце концов, это его лаборатория, и он здесь - царь и бог. И доктор, что сейчас важнее всего.

\- Такую дозу твой организм не выдержит, - возражает Маккой, позволив себе допустить в голос немного профессиональной важности, и, предусмотрительно отодвинув в сторону руку товарища, берёт шприц поменьше. - Не строй из себя всесильного. Железный Эрик.

И только Леншерр собирается гневно возразить - недовольный то ли новым прозвищем, то ли внезапным - бескомпромиссным и бесцеремонным - сообщением о существовании чего-то, что не под силу ему, - как Хэнк опережает его и уверенно пришпиливает к месту:  
\- Выберешь эту дозу обезболивающего - и Чарльзу помочь точно не сможешь.

Эрик слушается на удивление быстро, чинно садится и вытягивает левую руку. Взгляд Хэнка невольно скользит по полустёршейся татуировке, по чёрным стремительным стрелкам, вечным клеймом перечёркивающим голубые линии вен.   
Эрик поднимает голову, смотрит, раздражённо искря глазами, но руку не переворачивает, хоть и сжимает судорожно длинные пальцы:  
\- Насмотрелся? Давай уже. 

Хэнк неловко, виновато кивает и чувствует, как замерзает и кристаллизуется пространство между ними, электризуемое с двух сторон острыми молниями напряжения. Он осторожно тянет на себя ладонь Эрика, и тот позволяет нехотя, отворачивается, не желая наблюдать за врачебными манипуляциями.

\- Твоя рука как один сплошной гранитный монолит, - негромко подаёт голос за его плечом Генри. - Постарайся расслабиться, Эрик. Я не смогу даже иглу верно ввести.

Плечи Леншерра напрягаются, и мышцы перекатываются под светлой тканью рубашки - он в шаге от того, чтобы, выпустив сжатые в кулак нервы на волю, отдёрнуть руку.

\- Что не так? - мягко спрашивает Хэнк, откладывая шприц.

\- Аушвиц, - коротко, хрипло и сухо отзывается Эрик. Голос у него не дрожит, остаётся спокойным, хоть и звучит глуховато, как из трубы, но Леншерр по-прежнему не оборачивается, и Маккою не видно его глаз. - Там была лаборатория... Такая белая. Стерильная.

Хэнк тяжело опускается рядом со своим невольным пациентом, но всё равно не может заставить себя положить руку ему на плечо:  
\- Если не хочешь, мы можем...

\- У меня брали кровь, - прерывает его Эрик. - Чуть ли не каждую неделю...хотя, может, мне и казалось, маленький был.

"Шоу," - догадывается Хэнк, и его пробирает внезапным холодом до костей.  
"Шоу," - и стучит в барабанных перепонках мерзким гулом.  
"Себастьян Шоу. Чёртов подонок Себастьян Шоу!"

\- Эрик, я повторяю, если ты не можешь...

Эрик наконец оборачивается к нему, и потемневшие глаза его болезненно и сухо блестят:  
\- О чём ты? Не время раскисать над своими печальными воспоминаниями, - он улыбается, сверкнув белизной зубов, в почти естественной улыбке. - Пожалеем о моём загубленном детстве позже, приятель. Чарльз ждёт меня.

Эрик всё же расслабляет мышцы руки, совсем немного - Хэнку по-прежнему неудобно вводить иглу, но друг искренне старается помочь, и остальную процедуру учёный проводит в молчании, напряжённо стиснув зубы.

***  
Чарльз соглашается на шахматы сразу и выглядит почти довольным. Обещает прийти после ужина и подарить Эрику "незабываемую партию".

Рейвен, кажется, плакала. Вызывающе алеют белки глаз, веки припухли. Она жмётся к Чарльзу, как маленькая девочка, плотно обвивает руки вокруг его пояса и упрямо мешает есть.

\- Что с ней? - негромко - одними губами - интересуется Эрик у сидящего рядом Шона. Рыжий солнечный парнишка - единственный из всех, кто выглядит как обычно, уплетает за обе щёки жареную рыбу и, кажется, радостно полыхает всеми своими веснушками. Мойры в особняке нет - уехала сразу после пикника, по каким-то сверхсекретным делам в ЦРУ. Алекс, всё ещё лелея детскую обиду, неловко сторонится Чарльза, держится около сосредоточенного Хэнка, дуется, очень громко и вызывающе пинает под столом ножку стула. - Что со всеми вами?

Шон наконец отрывается от тарелки, смотрит на Эрика кристально чистыми глазами наивного мальчишки и шепелявит с набитым ртом:   
\- А фто ф нами не то?..

Всё, всё идёт не так, как подобает, не так, как заведено!..

 

Чарльз переступает порог гостиной как раз в тот момент, когда дряхлая птица в покосившихся настенных часах хрипло каркает, отсчитывая время. Кажется, около девяти раз...  
И конечно, конечно же, этот чужой Чарльз с порога просит Эрика погасить камин.

\- Неужели ты замёрз, мой друг? - смеётся Ксавье за спиной Эрика. Смеётся светло и легко, как и должен смеяться Чарльз.

В комнате действительно жарко натоплено. Оранжевое пламя рвётся вверх, словно непослушный ребёнок, старающийся убежать от заботливо кудахчущих над ним родителей. Огненные языки, заискивая и ластясь, лижут прутья каминной решётки. Эрик упрямо подкладывает в камин поленья, ворошит угли, постукивает указательным пальцем по коробку длинных каминных спичек - странных, нелепых и буржуйских, с цветными головками. Вакцина Хэнка приживается в его организме медленно, и Эрик то и дело прикусывает щёку изнутри, убеждаясь, что болевые ощущения полностью исчезли.

Огонь, очевидно, опасен для этого существа. Нахождение в непосредственной близости к пламени должно заставить монстра растеряться и утратить контроль над Чарльзом. Наверное...  
Что ж, ему действительно ничего не остаётся, кроме как положиться на план Хэнка.

\- Эрик, - доносится до Леншерра сквозь весёлый гул пламени приглушённый голос Чарльза. Всё ещё улыбающегося Чарльза. - Неужели ты не ощущаешь, что здесь дышать нечем?

Эрик молчит, и смешной, пузатый и добродушный китайский божок ободряюще улыбается ему с каминной полки.

\- Эрик, - Чарльз за его спиной начинает нервничать, переминается с ноги на ногу, суёт ладони в карманы, не попадая ни в один. - Ты предлагаешь мне играть в шахматы в этом пекле?

Эрик протягивает руку и мысленно касается дверного замка, словно наяву ощущая под подушечками пальцев холодную гладкость металла. Податливые рычажки с готовностью тянутся к его руке, как котята, нетерпеливо ожидающие хозяйской ласки.  
Металлический замок щёлкает у Чарльза за спиной, заставляя того вздрогнуть.

...Если что - у Хэнка есть ключ... Если он успеет.

\- Эрик? - монстр удивлён, но он всё ещё успешно маскируется под Чарльза. - Что происходит? Что ты задумал?

Эрик встаёт, и пламя в камине одобрительно гудит за его спиной:  
\- Я хочу помочь тебе, Чарльз. Позволь мне помочь...

Голос монстра вновь смягчается, приторно отдаёт мёдом:  
\- Во что ты играешь, друг мой? Это шахматы с подвохом? Или какая-то новая тренировочная площадка?

Эрик хмурится. Мутировавшим внутренним чутьём он ощущает, что на существе, притворяющемся его другом, нет ни грамма металла... Настоящий Чарльз никогда - совершенно никогда - не задумывался о таких мелочах. Дружба подразумевает доверие.

\- Чарльз, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Чарльз!

\- Конечно, я тебя слышу, - раздражённо восклицает лже-Ксавье, и на миг - в алых огненных отсветах - лицо его превращается в брезгливую гримасу. - Я стою перед тобой. Сделай одолжение, Эрик, прекрати паясничать и погаси огонь!

И монстр тянет пальцы к виску. Предсказуемо. Эрик реагирует быстрее. В два шага он преодолевает расстояние, отделяющее его от мнимого Чарльза, и сжимает в ладонях его запястья:  
\- Что ты сделал с Чарльзом?

\- Эрик...Эрик, я и есть Чарльз! Что с тобой?.. - монстр перестаёт вырываться, осторожно поднимает руки вместе со сжавшимися на запястьях стальными пальцами Эрика и кладёт ладони на виски Леншерра, поглаживает мягкими подушечками ласково. - Мой друг, это же я...

Эрик ощущает, как - совершенно против его воли - разжимаются пальцы. Руки Чарльза по прежнему на его волосах, и слишком близко светлые глаза, яркие губы, трогательные веснушки на носу...и зачем вообще чего-то требовать, чего-то желать, когда вот он, Чарльз, рядом..?

\- Я с тобой, мой друг...

Ein, zwei, drei...   
Эрик, это я...  
Ein, zwei, drei...  
Всё в порядке, ты всего лишь переутомился...

Ein...  
За спинами двух застывших людей, огонь в камине дотягивается до глиняного живота китайского божка и весело, громко - гордясь собой - ухает.  
Zwei...  
Глаза Чарльза вспыхивают ярко-голубым, неоновым, как у лисицы, поджидающей добычу в глубине чёрной пещеры...  
Drei...  
И в этой безмятежной холодной лазури вдруг отражаются алые языки пламени. Яркие и бесконечно живые.

И Эрик вырывается. Отчаянно барахтаясь, выплывает из разума монстра, из вязкого болота мыслей. Отталкивает ладони Чарльза от своих волос, отступает на шаг, жадно глотая воздух... И больше не раздумывает. Бьёт. Голова ещё кружится, поэтому удар выходит неловкий, куда-то между носом и губами.   
Монстр отшатывается, от неожиданности теряя весь свой напускной лоск, всю маскировку. Внешне это всё ещё Чарльз...но никогда лицо Ксавье не было столь непроницаемым и неподвижным, словно подёрнувшимся вечным кристальным льдом.

Чужеродная дрянь наконец показала свою истинную личину. А значит, Хэнк был всё-таки прав насчёт огня. Молодчина, дружище!

\- Так-то лучше, - выдыхает Эрик, рассеянно растирая костяшки пальцев. Не саднит даже - опять же спасибо Маккою. - Хватит прятаться за Чарльзом, трусливая тварь.

Монстр молчит. Не произносит ни звука, не толкает длинных речей, как эти пресловутые злодеи из старых фильмов. Даже, кажется, не дышит.

И всё же Эрик не представляет, как сможет драться с Чарльзом...

Монстр решает всё за него, находит выход, простой и выгодный. Впрочем, выгодным он является для одной только стороны. Молча и неторопливо - словно поддразнивая Эрика - он прикладывает пальцы к виску.

...Обезболивающее действительно бессильно против ментальной боли. Эрик убеждается в этом довольно быстро, но сил посетовать на правоту Хэнка уже не остаётся. Его словно разрывает на части, раскраивает на тысячу осколков, пронзает сотнями ультрафиолетовых лучей. В какое-то из бесконечно тянущихся мгновений Эрик понимает, что стоит на полу - на коленях - сжимая ладонями голову. Протянутая к нему рука Чарльза - неестественно белая, словно вышитая светящимися кристальными нитями. Монстр шевелит пальцами Чарльза, выуживая из головы Эрика воспоминания. Самые страшные и чёрные...

На этот раз Леншерр даже не пытается вникнуть в суть видений. Его глаза заливает алой кровью, в ушах безостановочно - разрывая барабанные перепонки - с безумным, пугающим весельем крутится марш "Edelweiss". Он откуда-то знает, что Шоу тёмной громадой тоже нависает над ним - перемигиваясь игриво с безразличным, ледяным Чарльзом - и тяжёлой мёртвой ладонью ласково гладит по голове. И Эрик кричит. Кричит, надрывая горло, надсаживая лёгкие. И кажется, сходит с ума от собственного крика.

Такой чудовищной боли он ещё не испытывал.  
Ни в одной из страшных лабораторий Шоу.  
Никогда.

...А потом всё исчезает, оставляя тянущую боль в ушах, сухую пустоту в голове и кровавые подтёки на сбитых костяшках.

Чарльз, как подкошенный, падает на пол, нелепо разметав ноги, - прямо напротив Эрика - и лицо его бело, как мрамор. Словно разом выпили все краски из организма, оставив иссушенный белоснежный холст.

Эрик не знает, что произошло. И не желает знать. Не сейчас. Он понимает только, что кто-то - быть может, кто-нибудь с далёких небес, может - ближе, - подарил ему шанс спасти свою душу. И душу Чарльза.

Огонь... Ему нужен огонь... Сейчас, когда ментальные щиты монстра ослабли, и Чарльз может вырваться из невольного плена...

Огонь в камине почти потух и лишь лениво скользит длинным горячим языком по рукаву Эрика, когда тот, шатаясь, хватаясь за решётку неверными пальцами, наклоняется и вытягивает из огня тлеющую головню.  
Спиной он чувствует растерянный взгляд монстра и разворачивается.

Ладони сжимают головешку, как могли бы держать бокал вина или играючи покачивать в воздухе шахматную фигурку. Обезболивающее Хэнка действует отменно. Боли не чувствуется совершенно, только лёгкое тепло, почти живительное. И всё же он из мер предосторожности перекатывает головню в пальцах, не позволяя ей задерживаться ни на одном участке кожи, когда возвращается обратно к обездвиженному противнику. 

Упасть коленями в ковёр проще простого. Голубые глаза Чарльза оказываются напротив, и вечный лёд в них уже тает, стекая по щекам прозрачными слезами. 

\- Эрик... - выдыхает монстр, беспомощно, моляще. Но Леншерр не верит ему.

\- Не любишь огонь? - сипло бормочет сквозь зубы Эрик. - Тогда верни мне Чарльза, исчадие ада!

Стиснув зубы, он сжимает головешку как можно осторожнее, в самых кончиках пальцев, раздувает, и - когда она вспыхивает в ладонях, расцветает огненными лепестками - подносит её к лицу лже-Чарльза.

Монстр молчит, только дрожит всем телом, пытается отползти, но танцующий огонь притягивает его взгляд, вырывая из горла тихое хриплое поскуливание. Мнимый Чарльз хватается за голову обеими руками, сжимает, словно пытаясь выкинуть из сознания образ огненных цветов. Из ушей скатываются капельки крови, крошечными рубинами повисая на мочках. И это страшно. До безумия.  
А потом остатки ледяной плёнки в глазах Чарльза трескаются параллельно с лопающимися от внутреннего напряжения капиллярами, и чёрные зрачки - отражая беснующиеся оранжевые искры - полностью заполняют радужку.

И теперь кричит уже Чарльз, громко, сипло, захлёбываясь болью и собственным рваным дыханием.  
Сбитый телепатической волной, исторгнутой освободившимся сознанием друга, Эрик падает на ковёр - на спину - упрямо не выпуская головню из ладоней.

Несколько мгновений в его пустой гудящей голове царит блаженная звенящая тишина.

"Эрик... Брось её..."  
Голос Чарльза в голове, встревоженный и очень тихий, словно другу ужасно больно строить фразы в голове, не становится для Эрика неожиданностью.  
Почему-то он узнаёт настоящего Ксавье сразу: по каким-то едва заметным мягким ноткам в голосе, по неподдельной тревоге не за себя, за него, Эрика. Кожа на ладонях покрывается отвратительно тоненькими светлыми пузырями, но он улыбается, как идиот:  
\- Чарльз, Чарльз...

"Эрик, хватит... Выпусти её из рук...Эрик, я справлюсь дальше сам..."

Леншерр не реагирует, сжимает головню в пальцах крепче - благо, боли совсем не чувствуется - и тогда Чарльз со стоном тянется к нему, непослушными ватными пальцами выбивает горящую деревяшку из руку друга, неловко тушит её локтём, вдавливая прямо в ковёр. А потом молча наваливается на Эрика сверху, дышит горячечно и рвано.

"Я вернулся...я здесь..."

\- Ты ведь больше не собираешься вытворять такое? - с нервным смешком, путаясь в словах, бормочет Эрик, судорожно цепляясь обожжёнными ладонями за свитер друга. - Ещё одной такой недели я не переживу...просто не переживу... Идиот ты, Чарли... Чтоб я тебя...ещё раз спасал!..

Чарльз виновато молчит ему в шею. Пыльные ворсинки ковра щекочут ухо Эрика, он не чувствует собственных рук, голова пустая и звенящая, - и всё это кажется таким смешным, нелепым и ничего не значащим...   
У Чарльза разбит нос, он хлюпает смешно и жалобно и пачкает алыми солёными разводами щёки и рот Эрика, когда растерянно тычется мягкими яркими губами ему в лицо, как телёнок, судорожно благодаря за что-то, без слов. Эрику - чувствующему себя до странного легко, почти обморочно - почему-то кажется, что всё верно, так и надо, и он тянется навстречу, они нелепо стукаются зубами, пытаются смеяться друг другу в губы. Не выходит, получается только дышать в унисон, хрипло, рвано. Чарльз горячий, живой, тёплый...прежний. Он рядом, совсем близко, и всё прочее: Шоу, война, дети внизу, до смерти, наверное, испуганные криками, - всё, всё отходит на второй план.

...А потом Хэнк и Алекс всё же выламывают дверь в гостиную. И Хэнк, очевидно, забыл про этот чёртов ключ.

***  
Хэнк укутывает Чарльза таким немыслимым количеством одеял, что Эрик где-то на грани медленно возвращающегося, всё ещё крутящегося, как взбесившаяся центрифуга, сознания начинает вновь опасаться за друга. И с трудом ворочается на собственной постели, терзаемый неловким, совершенно иррациональным страхом, что Чарльз снова исчезнет, потеряется в нелепой пушистой ватной мягкости пледов, как пресловутая иголка в стоге сена. С него станется.

Их крики едва не сводят с ума всех обитателей особняка. Какие-то смутные слухи доносят, что впечатлительная Рейвен, предварительно побледнев до совершенно невозможного при её природном окрасе мутно-белого цвета, упала в продолжительный обморок. Сверхчуткий мальчишка Шон - с его дурацкой, чрезмерно усиленной эмпатией - невольно поддерживает чудовищную какофонию звуков, ультразвуковой волной вдребезги разнося витражное стекло в холле.

\- Это была семейная гордость, - бормочет Чарльз из своего своеобразного смешного кокона. - Бесполезная семейная гордость. Там, кажется...Христофор Колумб был изображён...с кораблём...и парусами...

Хэнк предупреждающе рыкает на профессора, и Эрику с его места видно, как Чарли закатывает глаза в показной усталости. Холодные пальцы левой руки друга, украдкой выпростанной из одеяла, мягко шевелятся в его ладони.   
Они всё ещё держатся за руки.   
...Алекс смеялся тогда, нервно и чересчур высоко, когда, ворвавшись вслед за Хэнком в гостиную - белый и испуганный - увидел их, безвольно лежащих рядом на ковре и сцепивших руки мёртвой хваткой.

\- Проф, - на неестественно звонких тонах бормотал Саммерс, захлёбываясь то ли слезами, то ли истерическим смехом. - Что за грёбаную драму вы тут разыгрываете?..

Алекс всё-таки - замечательный мальчишка, пусть он и скрывает упорно свой внутренний неугасимый свет под колкой змеиной чешуёй.

Даже в лаборатории два упрямца не собираются расцеплять пальцы, и Хэнку приходится силой разрывать их связь, чтобы обработать обожжённые, раздувшиеся, покрывшиеся жуткими волдырями ладони Эрика.

Болевые ощущения, больше не притупляемые сывороткой, возвращаются и - словно сотня разъярённый пираний, в гневе ломающих треугольные зубы, - терзают раны невыносимой болью. Леншерру кажется, что он всё-таки в шаге от того, чтобы начать совершенно недостойно умолять Хэнка отрубить ему кисти рук, избавив от мучений. Можно даже допустить пару скупых мужских слезинок.  
Чарльз встревоженно смотрит на друга из облака своих одеял и, кажется, пытается ментально забрать у него часть боли. Но он ещё слишком слаб, и Эрик ощущает чужое присутствие у себя в сознании смутно и нечётко. А значит, все благородные попытки Чарли бессмысленны.

"Прекрати, - мысленно проецирует он, и, превозмогая нарастающую боль в ладонях, крепче обхватывает непослушными пальцами запястье Чарльза. - Ты и так настрадался уже, за нас всех. Оставь мою боль мне, прошу тебя".

"Твой самоуверенный тон не очень-то похож на просьбу," - со слабой усмешкой отвечает Ксавье, и тяжело, неповоротливо выскальзывает из его сознания, беспомощно - и бесконечно трогательно - жмурясь от дискомфорта. Эрик вглядывается внимательно в его глаза, неосознанно ища остатки жуткого хрустального льда, но веки Чарльза окружены алыми воспалёнными дугами, к сузившейся полоске радужки тянутся огненные ниточки капилляров, а в бездонной глубине чёрных зрачков притаилась почти болезненная нежность. Это он. Это их - и его, Эрика, - Чарльз.

Хэнк встаёт за их головами, уперевшись круглыми кулаками в бока. Стёкла его очков бросают сердитые и весьма противные белые блики в лицо Эрику, и тот, недовольно моргая, отводит глаза.

\- Кто-нибудь способен внятно объяснить мне, что произошло в гостиной? Чарльз?..

Чарльз неслышно вздыхает из своего кокона и бормочет сипло:  
\- Боль...

\- Тебе больно? - мгновенно взвивается Хэнк, бесцеремонно отпихивает ладонь глухо заворчавшего от вспыхнувшей в конечности острой рези Эрика, беспомощно хватается за всю груду одеял Чарльза растопыренными пальцами, вглядывается в лицо друга и наставника с таким несчастным выражением лица, будто это он сам час назад был на пороге гибели. - Скажи мне, Чарльз, немедленно!

\- Мне...нет, - сейчас Ксавье может передавать эмоции только посредством выразительной мимики распухших глаз и страдальчески изогнутых бровей. - Хэнк...я про гостиную... 

\- Что-то случилось, - сердито вставляет Эрик, пытаясь своими пухлыми и нелепыми бинтами отпихнуть несносного Маккоя куда-нибудь...в сторону. - Что-то случилось в тот момент, когда этот монстр почти одержал победу. Что-то, что дало мне время оправиться и использовать наконец наш с тобой план. Ты...молодчина, Хэнки!

Генри улыбается польщённо - уголки тонких губ подскакивают высоко - и по-детски радостно, и в умных глазах за вновь съехавшими на кончик носа стёклами очков пестрят всеми гранями ярких кристаллов:  
\- Я рад...что всё сработало, дружище.

\- Жаль, что это не смогло полноценно избавить нас от страданий, - тут же едко вставляет, скрупулёзно поправляя сам себя, Эрик.

Чарльз снова жмурится - на этот раз довольно, как сытый кот, - прикрывая яркие глаза уставшими веками. Однако мимолётное тёплое чувство мгновенно переходит в холодное беспокойство - Эрик чувствует его почти физическое - скользкое, холодное и липкое - прикосновение на лбу, на щеках:  
\- Я допустил ошибку. 

\- Переоценил свои силы, - хмуро встревает вновь замкнувший светлые чувства на замок Хэнк. - Чарльз, я говорил тебе...

Ксавье только машет безнадёжно кистью руки и прячется в одеяла:  
\- Это...было словно опьянение. Я будто нырнул с головой в свежий морской прибой, ощутил себя крошечной каплей в океане таких же, как я, как мы... Мы не одни, друзья! Их так много...сильных, ярких, как звёзды, обладающих необычайными талантами, - он запинается на полуслове и вновь продолжает, всё так же восторженно, хоть и сглатывает, смазывает некоторые слова устало. - Вы когда-нибудь могли представить себе леди, способную протискиваться в любые щели, будь то хоть игольное ушко?.. Или девочку - совсем маленькую девочку, Хэнк! - способную - только подумайте! - управлять погодой...

Эрик хмурится. Несносная тянущая боль в ладонях становится всё сильнее с каждым медленно утекающим, как песок в часах, мгновением. И Чарльз вновь слишком далёк от него, слишком глубоко уходит в свои мечты...

Ксавье наконец - словно ощутив опасения друга - выскальзывает из тайников собственного подсознания, вдыхает белый и холодный воздух лаборатории так судорожно и тщательно, будто добрый месяц старательно избегал наполнять лёгкие жизненно необходимым кислородом:  
\- ...И я понятия не имею, откуда взялось оно. Я увлёкся поиском новых мутантов, не заметил засады. Оно ждало...возможно, долгие годы - не именно меня - любого сильного мутанта, способного легко скользить сквозь пространство и время. А потом оно...

\- Вцепилось в тебя? - негромко заканчивает Эрик, и Чарльз кивает торопливо, отчаянно ловит светлый взгляд друга и жадно пьёт светящееся в серых радужках успокоение.

\- Ты заметил сразу, так? Я не сомневался в тебе. И всё же не смел надеяться, - Чарльз вновь ловит холодными пальцами ладонь Эрика, ласково треплет туго затянутый бинт, и Леншерр дышит глубоко и размеренно, плюя на отчаянно скребущуюся по всей длине кисти боль. - Ты выиграл для меня время, чтобы я смог вырваться. Эта тварь изрядно перестаралась, раскапывая твоё сознание. Она не знала тебя так хорошо, как я, друг мой - благо, я успел спрятать некоторые воспоминания от чужого разума - и не знала, чем обернутся твои муки для неё самой. Боль. Вот ответ. Боль твоих воспоминаний оказалась такой сильной - невыносимой - что вырвалась за пределы твоего сознания и отрикошетила прямо в меня. То количество ментальной боли, что накопилось в тебе, оказалось для этой дряни фатальным. А образ огня - который, как верно вы разгадали, причинял этому чужеродному сознанию чудовищный дискомфорт по какой-то причине, нам не известной, - довершил дело, позволив мне выбраться из непроницаемой ловушки...ловушки собственного разума.

Чарльз замолкает, и глаза его подёргиваются мутной дымкой, как у смертельно больного животного. И голос звучит непривычно глухо и бесконечно горько:  
\- Прости меня, Эрик...   
И утверждение звучит так, словно он уже убеждён в том, что друг уже отвернулся от него навеки.

\- ...Прости меня за всю эту...боль.

И Эрик не может вынести подобного. Он тут же - сердито и торопливо - старается разубедить Чарльза. Несносного, глупого...бесконечно и до странности абсолютно идеального Чарльза. Старается, крепче сжимая отчаянно ноющими пальцами безвольную ладонь друга. Старается, с трудом садясь на кушетке, отмахиваясь от всполошившегося Хэнка свободной рукой. Старается, опуская тяжёлую и непослушную мумифицированную ладонь на мягкие волосы Ксавье, неловко и нежно путаясь пальцами в их тёплой паутине. И наклоняясь к лицу Чарльза - к его безумно выразительным глазам, пересохшим, потрескавшимся губам, к компрессу, наложенному Хэнком на нос, скрывающему смешные веснушки, - Эрик продолжает отчаянно пытаться доказать, что нет, нет, он никуда и никогда не уйдёт, и прощать ему друга не за что - слышишь, Чарли, чёрт возьми, не за что, идиот ты умный!..

...и плевать, что у него пересыхает во рту, и пропадают бесследно все слова с отяжелевшего языка.

Чарльз смотрит в глаза Эрику внимательно, безошибочно считывая всю мешанину чувств с его сознания. И это совсем не больно, хотя, казалось, разум совершенно разворочен беспринципным монстром, с жуткой насмешкой вывернут наизнанку. Лишь покалывает легко и щекотно.

Чарльз настоящий.   
И Чарльз впитывает мысли Эрика, задействуя всю свою прежнюю отчаянно глупую доверчивость.  
И его глаза светятся, словно неосторожный угловатый мальчишка Алекс Саммерс зажёг их случайным движением, вместо того, чтобы целить в бездвижного манекена.

Война ждёт их за порогом, война дышит им в затылок. Но в сознании Эрика в первый раз за бешеную неделю царит мир. И весь этот мир наполнен Чарльзом, напоён родниками его чувств и ясным светом мыслей.

 

Эрик искренне полагает, что знает Чарльза. И возможно, он не так далёк от истины.


End file.
